


Day 1 - Deepthroating

by ElaineGaron



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Age Difference, Asphyxiation, Choking, Consensual, Deepthroating, Denial, Dom/sub, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, alphinaud leveilleur - Freeform, estinien wyrmblood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineGaron/pseuds/ElaineGaron
Summary: He whined softly, unable to make much more noise than that. Normally he was one of the loudest people any of his partners had ever met but right now, being as quiet as possible was of utmost importance. Not that Alphinaud could have made a lot of noise with a cock being shoved down his throat. There were limits, even to his vocal abilities. And while he loved making noise or talking, even in bed, there was no way he could do so while choking on the Azure Dragoon’s dick. He felt the hand in his hair loosen its grip slightly, pulling him back and allowing him to breath.Alphinaud likes it kinky. And his boyfriend likes that.





	Day 1 - Deepthroating

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a day late, woops, but here's Day 1 of Kinktober 2018!  
> This time it includes a few different fandoms, unlike the last one that was pretty much only Voltron and never got anywhere close to being finished.  
> I will try to do better this time around.  
> Also, I used their Canon ages and this is set somewhere around the time you basically camp out with your little group on your way to peacefully talk to dragons (while killing them, mind you). Though the WoL doesn't play a part in this at all. They're sleeping. Woops.  
> It's my first text in this fandom, so please be kind.  
> Also, I love healthy relationships and Alphinaud is a gay little shite that I adore and just want to torture. You will see both of them again in this month!
> 
> _PS: I tag my shit very carefully. If tags put you off or if you click on this even with my tags being there, then you know what you've just decided to read. If you feel like leaving hate at the end... There's the door (or the "X" in the top right corner works too)._  
>  leaving hate comments will not get your anywhere, I will not deal with shit like that so... as I said, there's the door. Leave.  
> And if you still feel like complaining: Alphinaud is old enough to fight in a war, but not old enough to have sex... Explain.  
> 

He whined softly, unable to make much more noise than that. Normally he was one of the loudest people any of his partners had ever met but right now, being as quiet as possible was of utmost importance. Not that Alphinaud could have made a lot of noise with a cock being shoved down his throat. There were limits, even to his vocal abilities. And while he loved making noise or talking, even in bed, there was no way he could do so while choking on the Azure Dragoon’s dick. He felt the hand in his hair loosen its grip slightly, pulling him back and allowing him to breath.

Alphinaud was pretty much batting his lashes at Estinien, knowing that the image of innocence he was trying to portray was ruined quite nicely by the amount of drool that had been running down his chin. Combined with precum, of course, making it a very obvious colour and giving it a slightly dirtier feel. Not that he minded, he actually enjoyed when the other made him look properly fucked and ruined. It meant that he had had good sex and been taken apart. And if he was honest, ever since he had started dating Estinien, he got that feeling quite a lot.

One would hardly believe a man as stoic as the Dragoon to actually be so very invested in training his partner in the bedroom. And Alphinaud more than happily allowed himself to be turned into the other’s slut whenever they were alone and feeling like indulging in certain pleasantries for a while. Or also when they were not as alone. Which was the case right now and the very reason he kept being pushed down whenever he even attempted to make a sound.

Just a short distance away the fire from their encampment was turning the night into a soft orange hue, illuminating the sleeping faces of their companions. Alphinaud turned his head for a second, following the other’s gaze to where they were sleeping peacefully.  
“Seems like they didn’t hear you. How lucky, don’t you think?” He could hear the smirk in the other’s voice. The joy at being able to tease his partner. It was something he rarely got outside of the bedroom as Estinien always made sure to keep up his calm and rather cold demeanour around others. Probably a result of his upbringing, the younger male assumed.

He was turning back to his partner, smiling softly.  
“Would you prefer if we were caught? I thought you wished for no one except yourself to see me like this.”  
Before he could react, Estinien too, turned back to him.  
“What did I say about keeping quiet? Seems like you have not learned yet, that while talking is one thing you pride yourself in, I have given the clear order that you should not utter s single word until we are done.” And before Alphinaud had time to react, a hand was holding him by the chin, forcing him to lift slightly higher on his knees. He could feel the pressure from the others thumb on his cheek, forcing his mouth to open.

Within seconds Estinien had shoved his dick back into Alphinaud mouth, not giving him a second to adjust as he rammed it down his throat. Hands came up as if to push the man holding him away but were quickly grabbed and held above his head, his face buried into the other’s crotch.  
“Remember our little agreement. I get to make the rules here. And right now, you are to keep quiet and _suck my dick._ Like a good little slut. Do you understand?”

Alphinaud whined softly, trying to free his hands for a moment, only to feel them pulled up higher, forcing his body to stretch slightly. His hair was pulled harder as his face was pressed down and held in place.  
“Move your tongue if you understood.” He had barely noticed that Estinien had leant down enough to whisper in his ear but all he could do in response was to actually move his tongue. He had been held in place for quite a while and his lungs were starting to scream for air. He made sure to slide it back and forth, focusing on bringing the other as much pleasure as he could.

Suddenly, he felt his head being yanked back, making him gasp for air.  
“What is it? Could you not breathe well?” The question went unanswered, a sign that Alphinaud had finally given in to their game.  
“You know, I was thinking about giving you release today. But seeing as you couldn’t follow rules without first being shown your place… I do not think that you have earned that reward just yet.”

Now he definitely whined, feeling himself getting pushed down again right away. Once again, he had broken the rules without really noticing. To him, being quiet was simply rather difficult. And he would need a lot of time to learn. That was something even he himself had noticed when Estinien and he had started their little games that involved Alphinaud getting rid of his tendency to be just a tad too vocal. It had nearly gotten them caught in the middle of Ishgard once and neither of them felt a need to repeat that day. It had been quite scary considering how little acceptance their relationship would have received.

Estinien pulled him back far enough to allow him to breathe, pushing him back down the second Alphinaud had taken a deep breath, knowing full well what the other could take at this point in their relationship. And Alphinaud would trust him with his life, otherwise he hardly would have left him to do as he pleased right now. They had set clear limits and a good face-fucking was not amongst the things that were not alright.

Alphinaud was choking slightly, doing his best to keep his tongue moving as Estinien started to actually fuck into his face. He focused on evening out his breathing and remain calm and collected throughout the whole thing. Of course, he was falling apart. His untouched dick was twitching every now and then, a constant stream of precum dripping from it. The treatment he was receiving turned him on more than he ever would admit out loud. At least to anyone other than the Azure Dragoon that was currently thrusting into his mouth.

He had not been permitted to reach climax for about two weeks now. Estinien had actually set the rule that he was only to cum when he had received permission to do so about twice as long ago, however Alphinaud had messed up quite nicely, earning himself a rough punishment for his disobedience. He had not been able to sit for a few days after his little accident, which had many people confused but his lips were sealed. Since then Estinien made sure to never even get him that close to orgasm. He liked to say, “Sluts who can’t control themselves, do not even get the right to get edged.”  
So Alphinaud ended up frustrated, everything that he could have gotten off from taken from him. He never was able to put his hips down; no friction was ever possible during their nights. He was never allowed to touch. If he even so much as accidentally brushed his dick, he ended up receiving quite a heavy smack that would set his whole crotch on fire and make him more careful not to get too close. During sex he was fucked, however, his sweet spot was never hit. Estinien had taken a while to learn how to avoid it as perfectly as he always did. But now there was little to nothing that could ever get him to orgasm. And a certain, healthy fear of the punishment he would receive if he touched himself without permission lead to him enduring.

Of course, all of it was done with both of them agreeing to it first. Estinien always made sure to ask him if he was still alright, never wanting to push too far. There were limits to what one could take, and they would always try to remember these.

Alphinaud found himself breathing through his nose now, the thrust too fast and shallow to allow much else. He simply let himself be used, trying to ignore the feeling between his legs. The feeling of wanting to be touched. Of needing to cum but not being given permission because he once again had failed his task. He whimpered softly, a shard tug on his hair reminding him once again of their little game. Perfectly quiet except for the sound of him choking. That was something he could not control, no matter how much he tried. His throat would spasm and cause him to choke. It was a natural reaction. His moans, whines and whimpers instead were forbidden. Those he could hold back and control.

He could feel the Dragoon’s grip on his head tighten, as well as his hands being dropped, immediately going behind his back. He didn’t want to accidently touch his dick and earn himself even more punishment. Behind his back it was safe however. He saw the other hand before he could feel it. It was placed halfway over his eyes, reducing his sight to little to nothing before pinching his nose shut, making his whole body twitch for a second, a supressed reaction to having his air cut off completely.

His throat was filled with one thrust, and then he was held there. Twitching, his throat softly spasming and waiting. He could feel Estinien starting to twitch as well, in his throat however. And before he really had time to catch up to what was happening, he felt the other’s cum shooting down his throat, swallowing as well as he could with how he was kneeling on the ground, pants pulled to his ankles, while otherwise dressed.

He slowly reaching up, tapping the Dragoon on the back of his hand as he started feeling slightly dizzy. Two quick taps, then one slow and another two quick ones. He immediately felt the hand on his nose release him, pulling back and holding his head. Estinien was also pulling out of his throat at a not quite too quick but nonetheless fast pace, releasing the last of his orgasm over his tongue. He wiped his dick against Alphinaud’s tongue before kneeling next to him, both arms wrapping around his upper body in case he should slump over.

Alphinaud was pretty much letting the other hold him, having returned his arm to where it belonged, breathing deeply as he was looking at Estinien with his mouth hanging open, cum still covering his tongue.  
“Good job, you can swallow.” He felt a soft kiss to the side of his face as he swallowed, lips quickly engulfing his own.

He was smiling into the kiss. “I’m okay,” he whispered against soft lips, earning himself a soft chuckle.  
“I didn’t think any differently”, he could feel pressure on his ignored dick, a sign that the other had just softly stepped on his crotch. “Considering how this still looks. Next time you might even earn your reward, if you just keep quiet.”

Alphinaud smiled and pulled the other back down for another kiss, neither of them minding the fact that it was messy and tasted of cum. When they finally managed to part again, Estinien softly wiped the drool off of both of their faces. He helped Alphinaud back to his feet, careful to support him as he was dressing. Alphinaud kissed him once again, softly, lovingly, once his pants were pulled back up and the Dragoon had managed to put his armour back in place.

Alphinaud suddenly felt himself picked up, he was looking at Estinien, who he could see seemed to look at him fondly as he carried him back over to their encampment.  
“You did really well, tonight. Rest, I will be doing guard-duty on my own.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was Day 1!  
> If you liked it, please do leave a Kudos or even a Comment! You could be making my day!
> 
> Thanks and see you tomorrow!


End file.
